


The Lion King: The King of Lion's Rock

by HunterPorsnuk



Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterPorsnuk/pseuds/HunterPorsnuk
Summary: Mohatu and Ade were young lovers who ran away from their homes to find their place in the world. A Prince and a Princess from two different Lands. They are the first rulers of The Pride Lands.
Relationships: Ahadi/Uru (The Lion King), Mufasa/Sarabi (The Lion King), Ni/Sarafina (The Lion King)
Kudos: 3





	1. Young Love

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress, some characters won't be introduced for a while.

They had first met each other when they were small cubs.  
A Prince of the Forest, and a Princess of Shadows.  
Neither looked like their own prides. Mutants among mutants.  
Princess Ade was the only one in her pride with rusty brown fur and rusted hair.  
Prince Mohatu was the darkest of his pride. Darker than his father. A dark brown pelt and pure black hair.

‘Hi, I’m Mohatu. Who are you?’  
‘I’m Ade. I shouldn’t be this far from my lands, but everything back home is dark and grey,’  
‘You would like my lands. Everything is bright and colourful. Even the birds are bright,’  
‘I wouldn’t mind seeing that,’

The two snuck out to meet each other often as they grew. Ade never let Mohatu come with her to her lands.  
‘You always come here. Why don’t we go to your lands?’ Mohatu asked one day as they lay in the grass, watching clouds and birds up above them.  
‘My lands aren’t good. It’s best if you don't go there,’  
‘ADE!’ the two teens rolled over and looked toward the roar.  
‘That was my father! He’s going to find us,’  
‘Mohatu! Where are you boy!’  
‘My parents are looking for me,’  
They kept their heads low, hoping they wouldn’t be found.  
Suddenly, a tall, dark grey lion with a huge black mane emerged from the surrounding grass, standing with his head high, he snarled at the two staring him down.  
‘Ade! What are you doing with this lion,’ He snarled, stalking toward the two.  
Ade stood up, ‘Father, please! He’s my friend!’  
‘My daughter will not be _friends_ with some commoner,’  
‘_Commoner_? We are not commoners, Zara,’  
Mohatu sat up, ‘Dad…’  
‘Isn’t King Nuka. You’ve gotten old, boy!’ Zara snarled,  
‘I’ve told you before, your kind are not welcome here,’ Nuka said as he stepped closer,  
Zara growled and stepped over Ade, ignoring Mohatu, ‘Then perhaps your son won’t mind if I take my Daughter back out the lands we are not welcome?’  
Nuka looked like he wanted to laugh, ‘Daughter? She looks nothing like you. She looks more like she belongs here,’  
‘My daughter belongs no where else aside from her throne. Far away from you mud coats,’ Zara bit into Ade’s scruff and lifted her.  
Mohatu then realized just how big this grey lion was. Mohatu himself was just a little bigger than Ade, but this lion lifted her with still a distance between her tail and the ground.  
Ade looked at Mohatu. Sadness in her eyes, as her father took her away.  
‘Mohatu, you aren’t allowed to go near that Shadow stalker ever again. As long as I am king, you will stay here,’ Nuka made to turn and head back to the den site when ‘Then I challenge you, father,’  
‘Mohatu, you can’t be serious. Your father has years of experience. You can barely even take down a zebra calf,’ Mohatu’s mother said, trying to ward the incoming fight away.  
‘If the boy wants to challenge me, then so be it. Tomorrow night in the arena of the Monkey castle. If he beats me, then he does. But if he can not!’ Nuka turned around sharp, snapping at Mohatu, making the young lion fall over.  
The king growled, and walked away.  
‘Mohatu, please don’t make the same mistake your brother did. I can not lose my last cub!’  
‘Mother, I have to. I love Ade. If I beat father in battle, then the two of us can rule along side each other,’  
‘Your mane hasn’t even grown in. You are still a cub! He will kill you. He is still able to make new cubs, he won’t stop until one of yous are dead!’  
Mohatu gently head butted his mother, ‘I’m doing this for the future of your line, mom. He won’t kill me. I promise,’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows how to add tab spaces in this, can you help me with that, Thank you.
> 
> And thanks for reading this sh**y AU.


	2. The Arena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mohatu faces his father in The Arena in an attempt to earn leadership.

Mohatu watched as the sun began to set. He was beginning to think that he made a terrible mistake. Trying to fight his father? Was he mad? The king was much older and more experienced than he ever was.  
Mohatu’s mother came up and stood beside him, ‘It’s almost time, my cub,’ she said, watching the sunset.  
‘Did I make a mistake, mom? Maybe I shouldn’t fight him. I can still back down and be banished,’ Mohatu said, looking at the lioness.  
‘He wouldn’t banish you. He would keep you here so you could never see Ade again...she’s a very nice lioness. Takes after her mother in more ways than just her pelt,’  
Mohatu looked at his mother, hoping she would continue.  
‘Their pride was a travelling pride, before finding the Shadow Lands. Ade’s mother was lead huntress of the pride. It’s a shame she died bringing her cubs into the world. Zara and Ade would be much different if she had lived,’ She turned around, ‘Your father is not able to land properly anymore. If he jumps at you, dodge him and then pin him,’  
Mohatu watched his mother leave.

The whole pride stood surrounding the Arena. Excitedly chattering to each other.  
Mohatu was pacing around just out of view in a cage like room, ‘you just have to beat him and then you can leave and find Ade. The shadow lands shouldn’t be that far away if she came here,’ he said to himself.  
A thunderous roar echoed from across the arena, making Mohatu jump.  
The rest of the pride began to roar, ready to see a fight. It had been a long time since Mohatu’s older brother had challenged their father...and lost.  
‘Mohatu! If you haven’t run away like a coward, come and face me like a lion!’ King Nuka roared.  
Mohatu emerged from the block, out into the moonlight.  
He could feel himself quivering and he hoped to the stars that his father didn’t see it.  
‘My pride! My only son, Mohatu has challenged me to leadership of you all. He is the youngest and most immature of us. He will not be a good king. He will never learn how to rule a pride for as long as I can breath! Tonight, the last of my sons takes his last steps!’ King Nuka charged at Mohatu.  
Mohatu almost jumped out of his pelt, and dove out of the way.  
‘Stand where you are boy! I’ll send you to your grave!’ Nuka snarled, preparing to charge again.  
‘I will not stand still, father! I will best you, and Ade and I will rule the pride!’ Mohatu roared.  
The pride broke out in laughter, ‘See son. Even the pride does not believe you will beat me, and even more that you want to rule a pride alongside a shadow stalker,’  
Nuka moved toward Mohatu.  
Mohatu took steps backwards, but stopped when he felt the edge of the arena with his paws, and suddenly his mother's words replayed in his head, “If he jumps at you, dodge him and then pin him,”  
Pinning the older male wouldn’t work right here. Mohatu watched his father's steps and then moved forward a few steps.  
King Nuka roared and launched himself at Mohatu.  
Mohatu ducked down under Nuka and turned around so he was facing the edge.  
Nuka yelled as he launched himself over the cliff edge, he grabbed at the cliff face as hard as he could.  
Mohatu moved to the edge and reached a paw down to his father.  
‘Dad! Take my paw!’ Mohatu yelled.  
‘Let me fall boy, and you rule this pride,’ Nuka’s grip slid.  
‘I don’t want to rule your pride, dad! I’m going to leave the pride with Ade. You are the best king this pride ever had and will ever have. I’m not going to let you die!’  
King Nuka looked down the cliff, the fall wouldn’t kill him but the broken bones would. He then looked at his sons paw.  
‘You won’t last a day out there boy,’ Nuka snarled,  
Their paws connected and Mohatu pulled his father up back into the arena, ‘You won’t survive. Not without training,’ Nuka bowed his head to Mohatu, ‘You will be a good king in the future,’ he raised his head ‘your training begins in the morning. My pride! Mohatu has bested me! He will be trained to be a king, but not your king. I will be king until I die or step down from the throne. Mohatu is leaving the pride when he is ready to start his own. My son is grown!’  
The pride roared, accepting the kings words, and welcoming Mohatu into adulthood.  
Mohatu’s eyes scanned the pride. He saw his mother smiling at him, and beyond the pride, he saw a purple eyed lioness watching.  
‘Ade…’ Mohatu whispered.  
Nuka looked to where Mohatu was looking and saw the young lioness, but unlike his son, he also noticed the huge black lion standing beside her.  
‘Mohatu,’ Mohatu looked at his father, ‘Go talk with her,’  
Mohatu took off, out of the arena toward his love.

‘Ade!’  
‘Mohatu!’  
The two head bumped each other.  
‘You won against him without even getting hurt!’ Ade said, stepping away and circling Mohatu.  
‘And you! Your dad said you weren’t allowed to leave your lands?’  
‘She wasn’t,’  
Mohatu jumped and quickly looked around for the lion who spoke.  
King Zara emerged from the shadows, towering over the two young lovers, ‘but I know true love when I see it. You two are exactly like myself and my love when we were younger. Although we were younger and less experienced with life,’  
‘Daaadd!’ Ade groaned.  
Zara laughed, deeply, ‘what I’m saying is, Mohatu...I give you my blessing to marry my daughter,’  
Both Ade and Mohatu looked up at Zara, ‘but just know if you break her heart,’ Zara put his face directly in front of Mohatu’s, snarling ‘I am the best tracker this side of The Mother and I will find and kill you. Do you understand,’  
‘Yes sir,’ Mohatu nodded, shaking.  
‘Good. It is late, and Ade begins her hunting lessons tomorrow and from what I heard, you also have training tomorrow. Come along Red,’ Zara said, turning to leave.  
‘Coming dad,’ Ade and Mohatu head bumped again, ‘I’ll see you later then,’  
‘Of course,’  
Ade headed out after her dad.  
Mohatu smiled and excitedly left for his den.

They were both too excited to sleep that night.


End file.
